


Midnight Watch/Vacation

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Camping, Challenge Response, Community: 30_kisses, Community: fanfic100, Community: femslash50, Community: joss100, F/F, Flashfic Series, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kissing, Minor Injuries, Ocean, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Series, Post-War, Vacation, Vampire Slayer(s), flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-02
Updated: 2006-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle, there is still a lot to do</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Midnight Watch

**Author's Note:**

> **Fanfic100** prompt: Red  
>  **Joss100** prompt: Red  
>  **Femslash50** prompt: Routine  
>  **30_Kisses** prompt: "Red" and a kiss  
>  **10_Hurt_Comfort** prompt: "Injured" and hurt/comfort  
> 

After the battle with the first, the group took a week off to recuperate and lick their wounds before Giles and Willow organized with the Coven to investigate the remains of the Hellmouth. Though it appeared to be gone, buried in a giant crater with the remains of Sunnydale, that didn’t necessarily mean that the First was truly gone.

While they did that, Buffy and Xander organized the former Potentials to go track down the newly woken Slayers. There were records, from the Watcher’s council, of those girls they had been tracking, but Buffy knew there would be more. Creating a means of tracking them all down was the Coven’s second order of business, but for now the girls used the Council’s lists.

It became routine, and steady, and a much different change of pace from the frantic battling of the weeks before, which was somewhat comforting to Willow. The negative side was that, because of those separate routines, it was almost four whole weeks before Buffy and Willow were able to see each other again. When they did, Willow was in the new headquarters room, pouring over a pile of books and keeping the midnight watch. Buffy came in, looking exhausted, but her face lit up when she saw Willow.

Abandoning the spell books, Willow rushed to give the other girl a hug and a deep kiss. When Buffy only returned it one-armed, Willow pulled away and began to examine the tired Slayer. This close, she could see the red stains on Buffy’s top, and she investigated further. Finding a large sluggishly bleeding cut across her upper arm, Willow immediately dragged her to the couch. “Do I want to know what caused this?” she asked as she dug out the quite well-stocked medical bag.

“Just your standard vampire gang,” Buffy reassured her. She raised her good arm and let her hand rest of Willow’s cheek for a moment, comforting both of them.

Willow craved more contact with her lover, but she needed to tend to this cut before it became infected, and she was fresh out of magic. Instead, she pulled out the iodine and tried to dab away the blood gently. “No Bringers?” she checked.

“Nope, just knives.”

“That’s just fighting dirty.” Willow commented, pulling out a gauze pad.

“I agree.” Buffy replied mildly. It was rare that vamps used weapons, but each time it seemed to elicit similar comments from the group.

“So no new Slayer?” Willow asked hesitantly. It wasn’t that she wanted their alone time to end, but she knew Buffy had been looking for an unusually young girl.

Buffy frowned. “She’s still at home, with her parents. Rona stayed behind to talk to them.”

Willow nodded. That made sense; according to the records, the girl was under ten . Gently taping the wrap in place, Willow noticed that the Slayer was falling asleep where she sat. “Okay, bed time for you, Missy.”

Grabbing the blonde’s good arm, Willow manhandled her so that she was laying flat on the couch. She pulled a blanket from the closet and came back, but Buffy was already asleep. Smiling, Willow kissed her cheek and tucked her in. She wanted nothing more than to curl up beside Buffy, but she still had work to do, and about two hours to go until Giles relieved her. So, still with a small smile on her face, Willow returned to her table.


	2. Vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Fanfic100** prompt: Outsides  
>  **Joss100** prompt: Ocean  
>  **Femslash50** prompt: Outside  
>  **30_Kisses** prompt: "The sound of the waves" and a kiss

When Willow woke up the next morning, it was in a slightly uncomfortable position, and she soon figured out that she was on a bus. Not their school bus, or one of the city transportation ones with the hard plastic seats, but one of the fancy ones with the nice seats and the little footrests.

Looking around, she discovered Buffy next to her, which explained why she wasn’t in her sleeping bag on the floor, where she was quite sure she had gone to bed after finishing her shift at five. “Where are we going?” she asked groggily. And how had Buffy gotten her onto this bus without raising suspicions?

Buffy smiled and ran her hair through Willow’s hair, which she was quite sure was in a horrible state. “I told Giles I needed your help to investigate something. I figured it would take about a week.”

“Oh.” That at least made some sense. “So what are we investigating?”

“Nothing.” Buffy replied simply.

“Oh.” Willow repeated. That made a bit less sense.

“We’re taking a vacation.” Buffy supplied.

“A vacation?” Willow repeated. Not that a vacation didn’t sound fantastic, but she was quite certain that they both had responsibilities back at headquarters.

“Yes. A vacation. Because I haven’t even seen you in a month, and I haven’t gotten to touch you in even longer. And if I don’t get my hands on you in the next hour, I’ll be giving his bus driver the thrill of his life.”

Buffy’s voice was low and husky, and Willow felt herself going weak in the knees as she desperately kissed her girlfriend. An hour was simply too long to wait, in her opinion.

Thankfully, only about ten minutes went by before the bus pulled over. “This is our stop,” Buffy said, standing up and grabbing two packs from the seat across the aisle.

Willow followed, bemused, and the first thing that hit her was the roaring sound. The next was the dull tang of salt in the air, and she began to suspect where they were.

They crested a small rise, and there was the ocean, laid out in all of its glory before her. The roar had been the sound of the waves, and Willow gaped at the view before her. They were on a craggy bluff overlooking a sandy beach, and the early morning fog cast a gray light over everything. A few birds wheeled overhead, crying, but there wasn’t a human in sight.

Perhaps more importantly, Willow was outside, not cramped in a small house working through battle plans and researching spells and analyzing magical scans. Of course, the most important thing of all… Willow spun around and pounced on her girlfriend, kissing her over and over again.

“Thank… you… Love…” she managed to mumble between kisses.

“I need… set up… the tent…first…” Buffy had the presence of mind to say.

Willow pulled away and took a deep breath, trying to hear the roar of the waves over the roar of her blood. “Do it quickly,” she panted.

Laughing, Buffy complied.


End file.
